eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Will of Kyrtoxxulous
and then examine it (in your inventory). | next = Kyrtoxxulous' Challenge | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes Stuff you need to have done to progress various parts of this quest: * You need to be (at least) level 80 Warlock to even see the dagger to receive this quest. * Ability to enter the library inside Nektropos Castle (either by yourself or with the help of someone). See and . * At least 20,000 faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp. See also Kylong Plains Timeline. * Enough gathering skill to harvest tier 8 roots/bushes: Minimum 340 gathering skill without the use of skill-increasing equipment. * Good harvest luck or a lot of patience... * Ability to speak the Froak language. See A Mysterious Green Tome. * Ability to get through the green gate ( or can be bypassed with the Sokokar post), blue gate ( ), and red gate ( ) inside , either by having them yourself or someone in or outside the group opening the gates. Various call and transportation spells works too. Steps # "Find out what happened to Ritter Shortshank, Slayer of Gherzhas, Hero of Everling Village. Wonder if he is even still alive?" #* Go to the Coldwind Shores Cemetery in western Thundering Steppes and find Shortshank's grave . #* Read the confession found at the grave. # "I should look into what exactly happened at Everling Village. Perhaps I could find more by visiting Lord Everling's former home." #* Locate the Journal of Samantha Rageshree in the library of Nektropos Castle , it appears as a glowing book on the center shelves. # "I need to find a descendant of an Everling Village resident who can tell me more about the warlock who tormented Everling village." #* Speak with Dalmat Rageshree within the Ruins of Varsoon ("Tome of Death" room). # "Before agreeing to tell me anything about the warlock who terrorized Everling village, I must retrieve a research tome that Dalmat claims was stolen from him by a Qeynosian named Abelard Raleigh." #* Speak with Abelard Raleigh inside the Lion's Mane Inn and Tavern within South Qeynos . He will refuse to give up the tome and attack as a level 80^, teach him a lesson and take it from him. (You must be Solo for this part to update) #* Return to Dalmat and speak with him. # "Dalmat Rageshree has given me a small book containing the history of man named Alexander Simond. Perhaps it will give me a clue as how I should proceed." #* Inspect the grave of Yasinia Simond in Nektulos Forest behind Nektropos Castle . #* Defeat the guardian apparition that attacks you (level 81^), then loot and read the journal entry that is found in the chest it leaves behind. (Unlike the prior kill, you may be grouped to do this encounter) # "I found a journal entry, presumably from Alexander Simond, which details the creation of a poison known as Siv'ajauhar's Kiss." #* Speak with Tahd Feek at Stealth and Skullduggery inside Teren's Grasp within Kylong Plains . #* Some people have reported not being able to get him to respond. Possibly need enough faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp. # "Tahd Feek has given me an extensive list of items I will need so that he can create the poison known as Siv'ajauhar's Kiss." #* Collect 80 skorpikis venom sacks (Durus decapitators, Durus scar guardians, etc). #* Collect 6 Mantrap roots (needs to be harvested from roots or shrubs). #* Collect 10 pieces of smoldering material (needs to be harvested from any harvest node). # "I need to bring the gathered materials to Tahd Feek in Teren's Grasp." #* Hail Tahd Feek, then wait for him to finish making the poison. # "I need to place the bottle of Siv'ajauhar's Kiss in the safe place mentioned in Alexander Simond's journal." #* Head back to Yasmina Simond's grave behind Nektropos Castle in Nektulos Forest . #* Examine the gravestone, look closer, and pour the bottle down the cylinder hole. # "I opened a secret compartment revealing a second journal entry and a strange idol. I should try to find out more about Kyrtoxxulous and this idol. Perhaps I could find a book on this matter." #* Head to South Qeynos mage tower, and go through the red portal. #* Head down the stairs, turn right and around, then there will be a glowing book behind one of the pillars on the left hand side, . #* Examine the book and read the passage. # "I should see if I can find a shrine built to honor Kyrtoxxulous so I can learn more about Alexander Simond's intentions for the Idol I found." #* Head to Fens of Nathsar, Eastern Pens sokokar post. Jump down the ravine and land in the river (or take the lift further east if you want to do it safely). #* Locate the makeshift shrine a little west of where you land in the water, and click the pole . # "I need to follow the footsteps and find who created the shrine." #* Head to Kunzar Jungle and locate in the trakaraptor valley north of Outer Sebilis, #* Make sure you are able to speak and understand the Froak language (starts with A Mysterious Green Tome). #* Hail the frog and listen to his story. # "I need to find the Idol of Sakpat'azif. The pox-ridden reet slave mentioned it was taken from him by the drolvarg of Karnor's Castle." #* Head to Karnor's Castle and the Jail Cell area in the basement, then further to Xalgoz' Study. Link to map if you're unfamiliar with the castle: http://www.thebrasse.com/eq2map/51 (made by, and copyright, the owner of that site). #* Kill the Mistmore Emissary standing behind Xalgoz then loot the idol from her (verified to give update). Or, kill Xalgoz himself, and loot the idol from him (verified). 15 minute respawn time. # "I need to find someone who knows about the Idol of Sital'athoth." ## Hail behind the in Lower Sebilis . He will tell you the Idol was taken from him. ## "I need to recover the Idol of Sital'athoth from the iksar captors." ##* Kill in the Sebilis Slave Quarters . Everybody who needs the idol in the group gets it (body drop). Placeholder is "a foreman" with about roughly 10-20 minutes respawn. The placeholder will not give an update. # "I need to find someone who knows about the Idol of Yam'alogaeth." ## Hail in the Reet Camp in Kunzar Jungle . He will tell you he told the Di'Zok sarnak where the Idol was. ## "I need to recover the Idol of Yam'alogaeth from the Di'Zok Sarnak of Chardok." ##* Kill either the or her placeholder, "a Gorowyn royal delegate", deep in Chardok palace area and loot the Idol from the chest she drops. Everybody who needs it in the group gets the idol. # "Now that I possess all four Idols I need to complete the ritual started by the reet slaves." #* Head back to the makeshift shrine down in the ravine in eastern Fens of Nathsar and be ready for a fight. #* Click the pole and place the Idols, upon which the spirit of will spawn and attack, level 86^^^ heroic. Kill him and receive your quest reward. Reward * Credits